The present invention relates to the management of airway associated diseases and, more particularly, to the use of glycosaminoglycans degrading enzymes for the management, treatment and relieve of symptoms of respiratory diseases. Most particularly the present invention relates to a method of managing a patient having an accumulation of mucoid, mucopurulent or purulent material containing glycosaminoglycans by glycosaminoglycans degrading enzymes. The invention further relates to an inhaler article including a glycosaminoglycans degrading enzyme for effecting the management of the airway associated diseases.